May I Have This Dance?
by Ly-da-dinosaur
Summary: Kuroha only shook his head. "You are the queen and I am the betrayer. I would love to but it is not fate to be so. It seems to be my time to depart." He gave a slight smile. "until next time my queen, and maybe, with a slither of hope," Not everybody can be favored, and fate mustn't give his blessing for this unfortunate pair.


This is my first story for Kagerou Days and I've been re-watching and rereading the series because it's a lot to swallow all at once.

Actually, i didn't have my editor read this so it may need revising and may include typos and spelling mistakes.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days or it's characters, only the this story.**

* * *

The masquerade was filled with elegant gowns and suits as people walked through the double doors. Out of all the colors and designs, everybody had one thing in common;

Masks

There were different types in different designs and colors for different people. The party was exciting, but nothing compared the atmosphere when ten special people entered.

The first, a green haired girl with her hair in a braided bun with two strands hanging down to frame her face. She wore purple strapless dress that went down to her knees. A lacy dark green covered half her face with a laced butterfly. Accompanying her was a boy who wore a chipped mask that was while on one side with a red eye slit and the other was black but was missing the top half. On each side were three triangles in the opposite color. He wore a gray vest over a white tuxedo shirt with black pants tucked into knee high boots.

The second pair was a white haired girl and a black haired boy. The girl wore a light blue dress with a white collar. Her mask was white adorned with a pink flower. The boy wore a dark green vest over a white collared shirt and green pants. There was a green hairclip on the crown of his fringe and he wore a simple green mask.

The next two to follow were both wearing red. The boy had black hair and wore a red mask to cover half his face. He wore a black collared shirt and red tie along with black pants. The girl, however, mirrored him with a red dress with black straps and a matching black mask. Two red hair clips held her hair out of her face.

The fourth pair was a ginger haired girl along with a brunette. The brunette wore a white vest over a blue short sleeved collared shirt and had on a blue mask. The girl was wearing an orange strapless dress and an orange butterfly mask

Lastly, a black haired and a white haired boy entered. She wore a black dress with laced long sleeves and blue mask. The boy had white half face mask with a yellow arrow. He sported a yellow tie, white shirt and grey pants.

As they walked down the large staircase, all eyes were on them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Kido whispered to her partner.

"Because we look fabulous~" Kano replied before leaning in, "And because you look absolutely beautiful." He laughed as a blush appeared on her face, earning him a punch in the stomach.

"Ne ne why don't we dance?" suggested Seto. They nodded and left to the center while Mary and Konoha watched on the side.

* * *

"I hope they're okay on the side." Said Takane, concerned, as she looked to the direction of the two white-haired teenagers.

"Don't worry about them; they're old enough to take care of themselves." Replied Seto as they danced across the floor. His temporary partner stumbled and he chuckled.

"I get a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Crap."

Momo looked to Hibiya confused. "What's wrong?"

His brow furrowed under his mask and pointed to where the two whiteheads were sitting on the side, except of the teen's hair wasn't white.

It was black.

* * *

Mary watched as Kano spun Kido around and around, clearly enjoying himself. Seto chuckled as Ene kept stumbling and she pouted. Momo danced the male role as Hibiya was shorter than her and kept getting mad and blushing when she dipped him. Shintaro, for once, lead Ayano and twirled her around and smiled.

"Ah looks like all the dead kids are having fun!" cheered a voice next to her.

Mary spun around to where Konoha once sat to find Kuroha in his place. She sneered and was about to call the others when he put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"I am not here to do any harm, just to enjoy the dead children's ways." She stared at him, unconvinced making him sigh. He stood up and walked in front of her, bending down and gave a smile. "Now, if you don't believe me, may I have this dance?" he held his hand and she saw it tremble- something almost everybody would have missed.

She looked to the others then to his hand. Slowly, she took raised her own and took it. His trembling hand calmed slightly and let her to the center. They danced slowly as the people around them stopped to stare. Their friends looked to them alarmed until she gave them a reassuring nod.

"Now tell me, why are you here and what do you want. Or should I say what are you planning?" she asked in a low voice. He had a hurt expression but quickly covered it up with a smiled. "I won't forgive you if you try to hurt them."

"I told you, I only came to see what you dead children like about events such as this. What's the whole point?" he replied coolly.

"It's to have fun with your friends." She said as she watched his eyes look pained.

"I see. Well, it's not as if I have friends. After all, I am nothing but a vile creature." He looked away with a shrug.

Around them, people stopped dancing and watched the two mysterious figures move gracefully.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like this Kuroha?" asked the white haired girl.

He gave a wink and raised a finger to his lips as if to say 'It's a secret.'

The song started to fade away and she saw snakes start to appear.

"I could be your friend." The white haired girl blurted out.

Kuroha only shook his head. "You are the queen and I am the betrayer. I would love to but it is not fate to be so. It seems to be my time to depart." He gave a slight smile. "until next time my queen, and maybe, with a slither of hope, we will be friends. Bye bye~"

The black snakes behind him wrapped around him and then disappeared to reveal a confused Konoha. The others ran up to her as she sighed. As the group went up the stair case, Mary looked out the same window from before.

"Until next time my friend, sayonara."


End file.
